Come Back
by benwubacon
Summary: Jimin telah menyelamatkan harga diri Yoongi yang hampir terinjak injak. Awalnya hanya pertemuan singkat. Hanya sebatas teman. Tapi akhirnya mereka bersama. Bahkan mereka tak menyangka akan dipersatukan akhirnya. Apa mereka bahagia? Warning: It's YAOI. YoonMin MinGa MinYoon couple. Alot typos inside. HAPPY READING.


Come Back

Main cast:

Min Yoon Gi

Park Jimin

Park Jungkook (as the child)

Park MinYoon (OC, as the child)

Enjoy~

_This is how they fell in love_

"Ini menunya. Silahkan" ucap seorang pelayan cafe dengan ramah pada seorang pelanggan yeoja. Pelanggan itu tampak fokus dengan daftar makanan dan minuman yang tertera disana.

"aku ingin minum saja. Aku pesan green tea" jawab si pelanggan yeoja.

Pelayan namja itu tersenyum lembut sambil mencatat

"baiklah. Semuanya jadi 60 won. Mohon tunggu sebentar" ujarnya santun.

Ia pun kemudian pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu untuk mengantarkan pesanannya

"hey ada seseorang ingin kau yang melayaninya" interupsi seseorang pada pelayan ramah itu.

"aku harus mengantarkan makanan ini pada yeoja itu" elak si pelayan.

"Pesanan ini biar aku yang antarkan. Kau temui saja pelanggan itu" balasnya kemudian merampas nampan yang dibawa pelayan itu.

Min Yoongi adalah namanya. Ya, semua menjulukinya si pelayan ramah. Ia selalu tersenyum dan melayani dengan sangat ramah. Tak aneh jika banyak yang menyenangi sifat ramahnya. Selain ramah, ia memiliki paras yang manis. Itulah yang membuat semua pelamggan begitu senang ia layani

"namja yang duduk di ujung sana" namja yang merampas nampan itu menunjuk dengan dagunya pada seseorang yang mencari Yoongi tadi.

Yoongi mengarahkan pandangannya.

Ia melihat namja yang duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya menunggu kedatangan seorang yang ia tunggu.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, tanpa ragu ia melangkah mendekati namja itu.

"ini menunya. Silahkan" ujar Yoongi ramah pada namja yang duduk dihadapannya.

Namja itu tersenyum.

"Kau Min Yoongi?" Tanyanya pada Yoongi

"Ne? Kau ingin memesan apa tuan?" Yoongi membalas dengan santun.

"aku ingin memesan dua ice cream vanila dengan saus coklat. Jangan lupa pakai cherry" pesannya mantap

"tampaknya kau akan mengencani seseorang ne tuan?" goda Yoongi setelah melihat sebatang bunga mawar diatas meja itu, tak lupa sambil menuliskan pesanan si tuan pelanggan.

Yoongi yakin, namja itu pasti menunggu seseorang yang akan ia kencani. Namja yang duduk dihadapamnya itu terkekeh "ah. kau tahu sekali eoh"

.

"dua ice cream dengan saus coklat. Tidak lupa memakai cherry" Ujar Yoongi sambil menurunkan 2 gelas ice creamnya di hadapan pelanggan itu.

"Terima kasih" ujar sipelanggan

"duduklah.. namaku Namjoon" lanjutnya

"n-de? Maaf?" Tanya Yoongi bingung.

"ini memang untukmu.. aku ingin mengajakmu kencan. Mau kah?" tawar Namjoon.

Yoongi membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"tapi aku harus bekerja" tolak Yoongi dengan santun.

"sebentar saja" rayu Namjoon

"Kau taruhan berapa dengan temanmu?" tiba tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi momen mereka. Yoongi yang hendak duduk tiba tiba berhenti.

Namjoon tersentak dan memicingkan matanya menatap pada si penginterupsi itu.

"apa maksudmu tuan penginterupsi?" Namjoon mengepalkan tanganya hingga buku jarinya memutih

"jam 4 sore kau kemari dengan bertaruhan dengan temanmu untuk menidurinya kan? aku sedikit menguping percakapanmu dengan temanmu kemarin. Sebenarnya aku tak mau membuka rahasiamu di depan Yoongi. Tapi disisi lain aku tak ingin kau menyakiti Yoongi"

Yoongi merasa matanya memanas dan sedikit berair. Ia tak percaya ia akan menjadi bahan taruhan orang seperti ini.

Yoongi menarik nafas dalam

"benarkah itu tuan Namjoon?"

Yoongi menatap Namjoon lebih dalam.

Namjoon yang tertangkap basah tak bisa berkata kata sekarang. Ia tak bisa beralasan lagi karena sepertinya namja si perusak suasana itu mengetahui semuanya.

"kalau kujawab ya, apa kau akan melaporkanku pada polisi?" jawab Namjoon menyepelekan.

"Kau masih beruntung, namja ini menyelamatkan harga dirimu" Namjoon tertawa meledek. Kemudian ia sedikit menabrak Yoongi yang berdiri menghalanginya, lalu pergi menjauh darinya.

Yoongi tak bisa menahan airmatanya. Selepas kepergian Namjoon air matanya lolos begitu saja. Satu hal yang ia rasakan sekarang. Sakit. Yoongi masih tak percaya ia dijadikan bahan taruhan.

Jimin mendekati dan merengkuh Yoongi. Ia mengelus lembut punggung Yoongi

"setidaknya kau masih punya harga diri Yoongi" ujar Jimin

Yoongi terisak di pelukan Jimin. Air matanya terus mengalir

"gomawo Jimin-ah.."

-COME BACK-

_This is how they make their life _

"okay.. say cheese~" titah seorang fotografer sambil mencari sudut yang pas untuk diambil dari mata lensanya.

Jimin dan Yoongi menurut. Mereka tersenyum ceria dengan memamerkan sepasang cincin pernikahan yang terpasang di jari mereka.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Jimin dan Yoongi menjadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Sampai akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk memulai kehidupan dan membuat sebuah keluarga kecil.

.

.

Dengan diiringi musik romantis ditambah dengan suasana malam yang berbintang, mereka berciuman. Yoongi sedikit menengadah untuk menggapai bibir Jimin. Lengannya ia lingkarkan pada leher kokoh Jimin. Jimin membalas ciumanya dengan melumat lembut bibir manis Yoongi. Ia melingkarkan lengan kekarnya pada pimggul ramping milik seseorang yang sekarang berstatus miliknya itu.

Jimin menarik Yoongi kepelukan dan mendekap namja itu dengan erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya.

Ciuman mesra itu berlangsung cukup lama.

Hingga Yoongi yang memutuskan ciuman mesra mereka.

Bibirnya sedikit lebih merah karena lumatan Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum manis.

"Jimin-ah.. akan kah kau menyayangiku selamanya?" ucap Yoongi kemudian mengecup pipi suaminya itu.

"Sampai kapanpun baby. Aku selalu mencintaimu" balas Jimin. Jimin mematuk bibir ranum nan tipis milik Yoongi dan membuat pipi Yoongi kini bersemu.

Yoongi tersenyum bahagia dalam dekapan Jimin. Setelah banyak melewati kesulitan, kesedihan, dan banyak musibah yang sering menimpanya, akhirnya Yoongi mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

This is how they felt happy

Yoongi meneteskan air matanya melihat seorang bayi digendongannya menguap lucu. Yoongi mencium pipinya sayang kemudian tersenhum menatapnya. Kedatangan seorang bayi diantara ia dan Jimin membuat hidupnya semakin lengkap saja.

Memang awalnya Yoongi tak percaya kalau ia akan melahirkan seorang anak karena Yoongi adalah seorang namja. Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Ia bisa mengandung. Entah bagaimana para dokter menjelaskan itu, Yoongi tak peduli. Yang penting sekarang keadaanya dan bayinya baik baik saja

"lihat hidungnya tajam seperti appanya" Yoongi tertawa kecil sambil memainkan hidung mungil sang bayi ysng berada digendongannya.

Jimin tersenyum lembut. Ia mengusap lembut kepala anak pertamanya itu. Kemudian ia mengecup singkat kening anaknya dengan sayang.

"Selamat datang Jungkookie baby" Jimin membelai pipi Jungkook -anaknya- dengan sayang. Yoongi masih tersenyum menatap Jungkook kemudian ia menatap Jimin.

Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi dan mengusak sekilas rambut Yoongi.

Baginya, Ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya

-COME BACK-

4 years later..

Jungkook sangat sibuk memainkan pasirnya. Ia membalikan ember yang sudah terisi pasir itu. Dan diangkatnya ember itu. Tapi sayangnya, pasir dalam ember gagal ia buat. Jika bisa dihitung, ini adalah percobaan ke 5 kalinya

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal

"gagal lagi ugh.."

Yoongi tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang cemberut lucu.

"sini biar umma bantu.."

Yoongi membantu memasukan pasirnya kedalam ember itu dan membalikannya.

"waaah umma hebat~!" puji Jungkook setelah pasir dalam ember itu bisa terbentuk.

"gomawo umma~"

Yoongi tertawa kecil dan mengecup pipi Jungkook

"ne sayang"

Yoongi kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin. Nampaknya sedari tadi ia sibuk dengan handphonenya.

Yoongi sekarang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jimin-ah.. sudah main handphonenya~" Yoongi merengek manja pada Jimin.

Jimin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada istrinya.

Yoongi mulai kesal dengan Jimin. Ia semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempatnya untuk duduk diatas Jimin yang duduk berselonjor diatas rumput dekat kotak pasir milik Jungkook.

Yoongi dengan tiba tiba merampas hanphone Jimin dan menyenbunyikannya di punggungnya.

Jimin terkejut. Ia menatap Yoongi, tak seperti biasanya. Kali ini tatapannya benar benar datar

"kembalikan" ucapnya dingin.

"no~ kau sibuk terus~" tolak Yoongi dengan masih menyembunyikan handphone Jimin di belakangnya.

"aku sedang mengobrol dengan rekan kerjaku. Kembalikan!" nada bicara Jimin meninggi

Yoongi tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka respon Jimin akan seperti itu. Perlahan Yoongi mengeluarkan handphone Jimin yang ia sembunyikan. Ia menatap Jimin sendu. Jimin mengambil handphonenya, kemudian menarik nafas panjang.

"aku sedang mengobrol demgam rekan bisnisku. Kau tak boleh seperti itu" jelas Jimin.

Yoongi menundukan kepalanya lalu mengangguk perlahan, pertanda bahwa ia mengerti.

Jimin tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

Ia memeluk istrinya dengan sayang.

"maaf sudah membentakmu ne?" Jimin berbisik lembut.

Selanjutnya ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Yoongi. Mencium dan sedikit bermain dengan bibir kenyal milik Yoongi.

Awalnya Yoongi hanya diam dan tak membalas ciuman Jimin. Namun lambat laun Yoongi terbawa suasana. Yoongi membalasnya dengan melumat bibir suaminya dan sedikit menghisapnya.

Jungkook yang tadinya asik bermain pasir kini terganggu dengan suara decakan akibat dari permainan bibir umma appanya itu.

"umma. Appa~ ayo main pasir lagi" Jungkook merengek.

Yoongi kaget dan tersadar Jungkook ada disana.

Kemudian ia menghentikan ciuman mereka yang sudah sedikit memanas itu. Ia baru menyadari kalau sekarang ia tak tinggal berdua lagi. Sekarang ada Jungkook. Jadi tak bisa bebas bercinta dan bermesraan dimanapun dengan Jimin.

Yoongi tertawa kecil. Ia sedikit melumat bibir Jimin kemudian menoleh pada Jungkook.

"ne baby.. mian umma mengacuhkanmu ne?"

Jimin menatap Yoongi dan mengelus pipinya.

Ia berbisik "lanjutkan nanti saat Jungkook tidur siang"

Jimin terkekeh melihat Yoongi yang jadi salah tingkah. Yoongi mengangguk dan beranjak dari pangkuan suaminya.

"Ayo umma bantu membuatkan istana pasir kerajaan baby Jungkook!" ajak Yoongi antusias.

-COME BACK-

_And this is how the conflict happened_

Waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Bukannya istirahat, Yoongi malah sibuk membuat makanan di dapur.

Makanan itu bukan untuknya, tapi untuk suami tampannya, Jimin.

Jimin baru saja pulang dari kantornya.

"Aku baru saja menemui rekan bisnisku dari jepang" alasannya.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk mengerti menerima alasan Jimin. Bagi Yoongi alasan itu masuk akal. namun yang paling penting adalah ia yakin bahwa Jimin tak akan membohonginya.

.

.

Saat memasak Yoongi mendengar nada dering hanphone Jimin yang tergeletak di atas meja makan.

Yoongi merasa sedikit terganggu, menolehkan wajahnya dan hanphone itu masih saja berdering.

Tak kunjung di jawab. Handphone itu berdering lagi untuk yang ke tiga kalinya.

Hingga ia selesai memasak.

Nada dering itu masih terdengar ditelinganya.

"Jimin-ah lama sekali mandinya itu pasti rekan bisnisnya.." gumam Yoongi.

Merasa gatal mendengar nada dering itu, akhirnya ia mengangkat telepon itu.

Dan.

"Jimin sayang.. kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponku? Kau mengecewakanku terus hari ini" seseorang di sebrang bicara. Nadanya terdengar kesal,mungkin karena panggilannya baru dijawab

"siapa kau?" tanya Yoongi dengan suara yang bergetar. Matanya basah dan air matanya menetes. Ia benar benar terkejut memdemgar seorang yeoja -yang bersuara manja yang dibuat buat- menelepon Jimin malam malam dengan kata kata yang tak senonoh.

"Y-Yoongi?" jawabnya. Yeoja itu sedikit tercekat mendengarnya. Ia pikir Jimin yang akan menjawab panggilannya.

"jangan tutup teleponnya. Siapa kau?" Suara Yoongi semakin bergetar. Ia mulai menangis.

"A-aku rekan kerja Jimin. Maaf aku harus tutup teleponnya.. tut.." dan telepon itu terputus.

Kini dadanya terasa sesak, ia tak bisa mempercayainya.

Apa Jimin bermain dengan yeoja lain dibelakangnya?

Padahal Yoongi tak pernah melihat sisi playboy suaminya itu selama ia berhubungan dengan Jimin. Ia tak pernah mengira Jimin akan menghianatinya

"ada apa?" tiba tiba sebuah suara mengganggunya.

Yoongi cepat cepat menghapus air matanya dan menatap Jimin.

Jimin berjalan menghampirinya. Ekspresi wajah Jimin terlihat sangat terkejut. Ia menatap khawatir pada Yoongi.

Yoongi menepis tangan Jimin yang hendak menyentuhnya.

"siapa yeoja itu? Aku tak percaya ia rekan kerjamu" Yoongi menatap tajam dengan matanya yang basah.

"oh.. jadi kau mengangkat teleponnya ne?" jawab Jimin santai.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

Jimin tersenyum enteng.

"I like sex. You know? Saat aku libur, aku menidurimu sepanjang hari. Jungkook sebgaja kita titipkan pada umma supaya tak ada yang mengganggu waktu kita. Tapi di hari kerja, aku tak bisa punya waktu. Sepulang kerja aku merasa terlalu lelah, dan tak sempat menyentuhmu. Jadi kurasa 'ia' bisa memuaskan nafsuku di kantor"

Plak!

Suara tamparan.

Tamparan itu menghantam pipi Jimin. Yoongi baru saja menampar Jimin?

Jimin tersentak dan merasakan pipinya memanas. Jimin menajamkan tatapannya. Ia mencium bibir Yoongi dengan kasar. Yoongi terkejut. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong Jimin hingga ciuman itu terputus.

Jimin seketika menjambak kasar rambut Yoongi dan membuatnya sedikit meringis

"a-appo, Jimin-ah. Lepas"

"kau berani melawanku?" Tanya Jimin menantang.

Yoongi menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"baguslah" Jimin menyeringai. Ia melepaskan jambakannya dan bersikap normal, seakan tak terjadi apapun.

Yoongi, tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat dalam tangisannya. Ia terkejut, sedih dan marah menerima kenyataanya.

"kalau kau berani mengatakan ini pada umma, akan kubunuh Jungkook" ucap Jimin enteng kemudian melahap makanan buatan Yoonginya itu.

Jimin mengunyahnya santai. Ia menatap Yoongi yang masih terisak dan mencoba untuk menghentikan isakkanya itu.

Yoongi mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Hanya anggukan, tak ada suara yang ia keluarkan umtuk menjawab Jimin. Itu karena Yoongi terlalu takut.

.

.

.

"umma.." seakan tahu ummanya sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk, Jungkook menghampiri Yoongi yang terduduk bengong di kursi sambil menatap layar kaca yang berjarak 3 kaki dihadapannya dengan pandangan kosongnya.

Kaki kecilnya berusaha untuk memanjat sofa yang cukup tinggi bagi Jungkook. Setelah berhasil memanjatnya kemudian ia menghambur ke pelukan ummanya.

Yoongi sedikit tersentak oleh perbuatan anak semata wayangnya. Pelukan anaknya semakin erat saja.

"umma.. Jungkook tak bisa tidur.." Jungkook membenamkan wajahnya di dekapan ummanya dan merengek meminta ummanya menemaninya tidur

"biasanya appa mendengkur di sebelah Jungkook"

Sesak.

Ia merasa nafasnya tercekat begitu Jungkook mengatakan kalimat itu dengan polosnya.

Yoongi merengkuhnya erat dan tak bisa menahan air matanya di pelupuk matanya.

"ssh.. appa sedang sibuk sayang.. nanti kalau appa sudah pulang, umma suruh appa menemani Jungkook. Sekarang Jungkook tidur dengan umma dulu arrachi?" bujuk Yoongi dengan sayang sembari mengelus perlahan surai lembut rambut halus putranya.

.

Tanpa waktu lama, Jungkook akhirnya terbujuk dengan mudahnya.

Sekarang ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan berusaha untuk tertidur untuk memasuki alam mimpinya.

Yoongi tersenyum miris sambil menatapi anaknya. Ia masih mengelus surai itu.

"Jimin-ah.." Yoongi memejamkan matanya. Mengendus lembut surai bocah khas shampoo anak anak semakin membuat perasaannya semakin tertusuk.

"aku pulang~" kemudian sebuah suara yang agak keras dari bawah sana cukup membuat Yoongi terkejut namun tak sampai membangunkan malaikat kecilnya yang akhirnya bisa tertidur pulas.

Yoongi membenarkan srlimut anaknya dengan hati hati, kemudian dengan cepat ia menghampiri suara itu.

.

"Jimin-ah.. kau bau alkohol" Yoongi berusaha mendorong suaminya yang sekarang sudah terbakar hawa nafsu mesum, bersiap untuk menjamahinya.

Jimin tak banyak bicara dan berusaha untuk menemukan bibir tipis yang selalu menjadi candu baginya. Ya. Milik Yoongi.

Yoongi berusaha mendorongnya. Ia tak mau melakukan 'itu' dengan suaminya jika pikiran suaminya sedang terpengaruhi kadar alkohol yang ia minum dari minuman kerasnya.

Yoongi mengangkat lututnya menghantam kemaluan Jimin dengan kasar. Membuat Jimin menjerit kesakitan atas perbuatan istrinya itu.

Jimin melepas kunciannya pada Yoongi. Sekarang ia terlalu sibuk dengan kemaluannya yang -demi tuhan- seperti terpotong paksa.

Yoongi melarikan diri ke kamarnya selagi ada waktu. Dengan cepat ia mengunci kamarnya. Ia menangis ketakutan sambil bersandar di pintunya.

Nafasnya memburu, air matanya mengalir, dan kepalanya sungguh terasa pusing.

Malang sekali bukan?

Yoongi bangkit dari lantai itu. Ia berusaha berjalan mendekati kasurnya, namun sakit kepalanya benar benar membuatnya sulit sekali menggapai ranjang yang berjarak hanya beberapa langkah lagi darinya. Pandangannya mengabur. Kau tahu? Seperti lensa kamera yang kehilangan titik fokusnya. Perlahan ia melihat kegelapan dan kesadarannya menghilang.

.

.

Flash back.

"Yoongi sshi.. ini hasil pemeriksaannya" seseorang yang memakai jas putih dengan stetoskop mengalung dilehernya memberikan sebuah amplop yang tak lain pasti berisikan deskripsi dari hasil pemeriksaannya.

Apa ia memeriksakan kehamilan anak keduanya?

Sepertinya... bukan.

Yoongi membuka amplop itu dengan hati hati. Demi tuhan. Ia benar benar tak menyangka, tanganya gemetar memegang kertas itu. Matanya terasa panas dan mulai berembun airmata karena membaca hasilnya.

"a-apa ini dokter.. datanya tertukar kah? Tak mungkin.." ujar Yoongi gemetar.

Dokter itu menghela nafas. Wajahnya tersenyum sedih melihat Yoongi yang sepertinya memang benar benar shock.

"itu sesuai dengan kondisi tubuh anda. Saya bisa menduga penyakit anda dari keluhan pertama anda. Dan itu diperkuat dengan hasil pemeriksaan laboratorium yang menyatakan anda mengidap leukimia"

Flashback off

.

.

"buka pintunya Yoongi!" Jimin mengetuk pintunya dengan keras. Ia masih mabuk. Bicaranya tak jelas namun keras. Terkadang terkekeh seperti orang tak waras.

Mungkin karena efek alkohol yang terlalu banyak.

Yoongi tak menjawabnya

"sayang bukalah.." rayu Jimin

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Jimin akhirnya menyerah pada keadaan. Ia menyandarkan dirinya ke pintu dengan mata terpejam. Ia kelelahan dan perlahan tertidur tepat di pintu kamarnya.

.

Yoongi membuka matanya drngan berat. Matanya menatap langit langit. Namun langit langit itu masih sama seperti langit langit, rumahnya. Ternyata ia masih di rumahnya.

Yoongi merasakan pusing dikepalanya saat ia mencoba bangun dari lantai marmer itu. Ternyata ia pingsan tadi malam.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya ketika pikirrannya kembali dibayangi oleh sosok suaminya, Jimin. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan dengan takut takut ia memutar kunci itu. Perlahan ia membuka pintunya. Dan. Ia melihat Jimin tergeletak dihadapannya. Stelannya masih sama seperti tadi malam. Kemeja kerja biru tua lusuh dengan dasi yang melonggar di lehernya.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya. Dan dengan sekuat tenaganya ia mencoba memindahkan tubuh suaminya itu pada ranjangnya. .

-COME BACK-

_This isnt their ending. It is more than awful._

However. They had promised to give love each other.

Yoongi mengelus pipi suaminya yang terbaring diranjangnya dengan sayang. Tatapanya hangat. Sangat hangat dan tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa benci dalam tatapannya itu.

Ia merindukan sosok suaminya yang dulu lembut padanya.

Setelah insiden 'telepon' itu. Suaminya jadi kasar. Ia tak pernah memerdulikan perasaan Yoongi yang sakit akibat ulahnya sendiri. Bahkan sekarang, Yoongi sering -lebih mirip dengan- diperkosa oleh suaminya sendiri.

Jimin memaksakan Yoongi untuk memuaskan nafsunya sepulangnya dari kantor.

Yoongi menangis lagi dengan tatapannya. Ibu jarinya kini mengelus lembut pipi suaminya dengan sayang.

Yoongi masih sangat mencintainya. Entah kenapa, padahal sering sekali Jimin menyakitinya, ia sulit sekali meninggalkan Jimin sendirian. Selain itu ia juga memikirkan Jungkook. Anaknya membutuhkan seorang appa. Walaupun appanya bengis seperti itu, tapi ia memikirkan perasaan anaknya dan ia ingin anaknya bisa hidup bahagia bersama appa kandungnya. Ia yakin seribu yakin, Jimin akan berubah suatu saat.

Walaupun entah kapan itu.

.

.

Hari hari masih terasa sama bagi Yoongi. Tadi pagi Jimin bersikap kasar padanya dengan memberikan ciuman panas namun kasar. Yoongi hanya pasrah menerimanya. Ya mau diapakan lagi.

.

Malamnya.

Jungkook terduduk dengan kedua lengannya ia lipat dengan rapi di atas meja kayunya. Ia mengayunkan kedua kaki mungilnya. Menunggu dengan antusias ummanya yang sedang memasukan spageti yang masih keras di dalam wajan yang airnya sudah cukup mendidih.

Tiba tiba kerongkongannya terasa ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Yoongi berlari kecil ke bak cuci piring dan muntah disana. Namun tak ada suatupum yang keluar disana melainkan air liurnya.

Mual sekali.

"umma~ gwenchana?" Jungkook yang menatapnya sedari tadi akhirnya bertanya dengan khawatir.

"umma tak apa sayang" Yoongi berusaha tersenyum. Dan. Mual itu datang lagi, Yoongi memegangi perutnya sambil berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya membuatnya sangat mual. Alhasil, masih tak ada yang keluar dari sana kecuali liurnya lagi.

Yoongi mencuci mulutnya dengan cepat dan kembali memasak spageti untuk anaknya yang sedari tadi menunggunya di meja makan.

Ia memegangi perutnya sambil memasak. Mengigit bibirnya dan sedikit meremas clemeknya

"apakah.. aku hamil lagi?"

.

.

Yoongi berbaring santai di kasurnya sambil asyik memainkan ponselnya.

Ini hari pertama anaknya -Jungkook- masuk sekolah. Sekarang duduk di bangku taman kanak kanak.

Yoongi sebenarnya ingin menunggunya di sekolah. Tapi Jungkook dengan lucunya malah menyuruhnya pulang.

Ya sudah. Yoongi tentu menuruti keinginan anaknya.

Yoongi berjanji pada Jungkook untuk menjemputnya sepulang sekolah.

Ia merasa mual lagi. Dengan cepat ia menutupi mulutnya dan berlari kecil ke westafel di toiletnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan semalam. Alhasil tetap sama. Ia masih hanya mengeluarkan liurnya.

.

Dilihat dari gejalanya Yoongi sudah mencurigai ia hamil lagi. Namun ia masih belum puas jika tidak ada bukti lainnya.

Ia membawa dirinya pada dokter kandungan pribadinya saat ia mengandung Jungkook.

Dokter itu tersenyum sambil melihat hasil tesnya.

"selamat.. anda mengandung anak keduamu Yoongi sshi"

Takut.

Perasaan Yoongi sungguh ketakutan mendengarnya.

Bukannya senang ia malah ketakutan.

.

Yoongi mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tatapan kosong. Tangan kirinya terus memegangi perutnya.

Ia menginjak remnya mendadak karena hampir menabrak dan lamunanya hilang kemudian kembali sadar. Lalu mengemudi lagi. Dan Yoongi mengulangnya sampai akhirnya ia sampai di sekolah anaknya, untuk menjemputnya. Yoongi menatap handphonenya dengan tatapan sendu. Bukan, bukan apapun yang ia tatap melainkan wallpapper handphonenya, fotonya bersama Jimin yang cukup mesra disana.

"Jimin-ah aku hamil" ujarnya kemudian mengecup layar handphone itu dan tersenyum miris

Yoongi membuka aplikasi mesin pencari di ponselnya lalu mengetikkan sebuah kalimat

'bagaimana resiko penderita leukimia yang hamil'

Yoongi meneteskan air mata ketika ia membaca sepenggal kalimat

'Seseorang penderita leukimia berpeluang melahirkan dengan selamat. Namun kemungkinannya sangatlah kecil'

Yoongi tersentak ketika ponsel yang ia tatap tiba tiba saja berdering. Tertera nomor telepon yang asing baginya.

Yoongi segera menjawab panggilan itu.

Ia tertegun dan melonggarkan pegangannya pada ponselnya dan membuat ponselnya terjatuh ke pangkuannya.

.

.

Dengan mata yang basah Yoongi berlari menuntun putranya menuju sebuah ruangan.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai. Yoongi berjongkok menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Jungkook. Ia mengelus pipi anaknya yang menatapnya ketakutan.

"Jungkook tunggu disini dulu ne sayang? Umma lihat appa dulu" bujuknya lembut.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil seraya di dudukkan di kursi panjang yang berada di depan ruangan itu.

Yoongi tersenyum simpul dan mengecup sekilas kepala anaknya kemudia masuk ke dalam ruangan serba putih itu.

Hening. Hanya ada suara alat rumah sakit yang ia dengar

Yoongi berjalan menghampiri Jimin yang terbaring kritis akibat tabrakan mobil sambil menghapus pipinya yang basah oleh air matanya.

Ia menggenggam erat tangan kekar suaminya dan menciumnya sesekali.

"Jimin-ah.. kenapa jadi seperti ini.. bangunlah.." Yoongi berbisik di hadapan telinga Jimin.

"Jimin-ah.. aku mengandung anak keduamu" lanjutnya berbisik.

Namun tak ada jawaban melainkan suara dari nafas berat Jimin.

Yoongi mengangkat lengan itu dan meletakannya di perutnya yang masih datarnya itu.

"aku rindu elusan lembutmu pada perutku ketika aku hamil. Kembalilah Jimin-ah" tetesan air mata Yoongi mengalir lagi dan kini menetes sampai ke pipi tirus suaminya.

.

.

4 bulan lamanya Jimin terbaring kritis di rumah sakit. Dan 4 bulan lamanya perut Yoongi mulai membesar.

Setiap kali Yoongi menjenguk suaminya. Setiap kali pula ia membisikkan kabarnya dengan anak sulung dan calon anak yang ada di kandungannya.

Yoongi mengecup sayang pipi suaminya. Seperti kisah tentang putri salju yang di kecup oleh pangeran tampan, lalu putri salju itu terbangun dan sadar, Jimin membuka matanya tak lama setelah istri manisnya mengecup pipinya lembut.

Mengetahui hal itu, Yoongi senang bukan kepalang. Penantian selama 4 bulan akhirnya terbalas dengan sadarnya Jimin dari masa kritisnya

"sayang.." Yoongi menangis sambil berbisik pada Jimin

Jimin menatap Yoongi lembut dan belum bisa berkata kata. Yoongi melihat ada rasa penyesalan dalam tatapan itu. Jimin menggerakkan jarinya dan membalas genggaman Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum bahagia. Seakan mengerti bahasa isyarat suaminya, Yoongi menjawab

"aku tak pernah membencimu Jimin-ah. Tapi jebal jangan di ulang lagi" ucapnya lembut.

.

.

Syukurlah keadaan Jimin semakin membaik kian waktu.

Ia sudah bisa pulang kerumah dan membagi kehangatan kembali bersama istri dan anaknya. Jimin bersumpah tak akan melakukan perbuatan brengseknya lagi.

.

Di hari minggu cerah, Jimin menghabiskan waktunya dengan menonton tv bersama istri dan anaknya.

Yoongi memeluk tubuh Jimin dari samping dengan erat. Ia mengistirahatkan pipinya di dada bidang Jimin. Sesekali mengelus perutnya dengan sayang.

Jungkook menonton sambil telungkup di karpet bulu tebal di bawah umma appanya yang sedang duduk.

"ah!" tiba tiba Yoongi memekik kesakitan. Kedua tangannya ia lepas dari pinggang Jimin dan memegangi perutnya. Ia merasa kesakitan.

"eoh?! Baby? Sudah saatnya?" seru Jimin serta panik merasakan genggaman Yoongi yang semakin erat.

Yang ditanya hanya memejamkan matanya erat seraya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

.

.

Jimin berjalan mondar mandir di depan ruangan dimana Yoongi sedang memperjuangkan hidupnya dan bayi dalam kandungannya.

Jungkook tampak malah kebingungan melihat appanya terus berjalan mondar mandir di hadapannya.

"Jimin sshi.." dokter yang keluar dari ruangan itu memanggil. Yang dipanggil dengan segera menghampiri dokter dengan wajah tegangnya.

"bagaimana operasinya dokter?" Jimin menatap penuh harapan.

"Yoongi sshi sedang mengalami masa sulitnya. Penyakit leukimianya semakin parah. Ia tak bisa melakukan operasi" jelas dokter

Jimin merasa jantungnya seperti tertembak sebuah senapan angin ketika mendengar penjelasan dokter.

Apa ia salah dengar? Yoongi leukimia?

Yoongi sama sekali tak pernah menceritakan penyakitnya padanya. Kali ini Jimin yang menangis untuk Yoongi.

Ia merasa sangat sangat buruk bagi Yoongi. Kenapa selama ini ia tak mengetahui kalau Yoongi nya menderita leukimia.

"kami harus melakukan tindakan intensif.. bayinya tak bisa kami keluarkan sekarang" dpkter itu menepuk pundak Jimin yang menatapnya kosong

"Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik" kemudian dpkter itu berjalan melewati Jimin yang terkejut dahsyat disana. Jimin menyeret tubuhnya duduk disamping Jungkook yang sedari tadi melontarkan pertanyaan padanya.

"appa kenapa? Umma baik baik saja kan?" tanyanya

Jimin merengkuh tubuh mungil anaknya tanpa berkata. Ia menciumi rambut anaknya sambil menangis. Sesak. Rasanya sesak tak bisa bernafas mendengar Yoongi begitu. Jimin yang dingin kadang periang itu menangis tersedu sedu sambil merengkuh anaknya dengan erat. Hatinya terus mengutuk perbuatannya yang telah ia lakukan pada Yoongi selama ini.

Jimin hanya bisa mengharapkan keajaiban. Itupun jika tuhan masih sayang pada hambanya yang keparat seperti Jimin.

.

.

"beri aku kesempatan untuk menyayangi mereka sehidup sematiku tuhan" Jimin menangis lagi sambil menciumi benda dingin bentuk salib yang terbuat dari bahan perak yang ia kalungi di lehernya.

"kumohon.." Miris sekali. Kenapa Jimin baru tersadar? Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya sedari dulu?

Sekarang lihatlah Yoongi, terbaring lemah disana. Pertanyaanya sekarang adalah..

Akankah Tuhan menjawab doanya?

Setelah Jimin kembali dari gereja kecil dalam rumah sakit itu dokter menemuinya.

"Yoongi selamat dan bisa tertolong. Menurutku ini adalh suatu keajaiban. Mungkin mukzizat. Istri anda melahirkan seorang anak perempuan yang sehat dengan selamat."

Jimin yang mendengarnya senang bukan kepalang. Ia berlutut dan berkali kali membungkuk sopan. Ia pikir Tuhan akhirnya mau memaafkannya dan mendengarkan doanya.

"Tapi penyakitnya belum sembuh. Ia harus melakukan kemoterapi secara rutin" jelas dokter

.

.

Tuhan masih mengizinkan mereka bersama.

Yoongi berhasil melewati rintangan mautnya atas seizin Tuhan. Bayinya cantik. Matanya kecil, mirip dengan ummanya, bibirnya mirip dengan appanya. Pokoknya sangat cantik

Namun Yoongi belum tersadar dari tidur panjangnya.

Posisi mereka terbalik sekarang. Dulu, saat Jimin mengalami kecelakaan Yoongi selalu setia menungguinya dan menjadi orang pertama yang Jimin pandang ketika ia sadar.

Dan sekarang, saat Yoongi mengalami masa kritisnya, Jimin selalu setia menungguinya dan berusaha menjadi orang pertama yang akan Yoongi pandang ketika ia tersadar.

.

.

Selama 1 bulan ini, ia menitipkan anak sulung mereka pada ibu mertua Jimin. Tentu saja ia tak akan tega membiarkan anaknya terlantar tanpa pengawasan dari siapapun.

.

Di suatu hari, keadaan Yoongi masih sama. Matanya masih terpejam. Jimin meminta izin pada istrinya untuk pulang sebentar dan memeriksa keadaan rumah yang sudah 4 hari ia tinggalkan. Bukan hanya Jungkook yang terlantar, rumah dan semua perabotan di rumahnya pasti sudah tebal akan debu karena tak ada yang merawatnya. Jimin tak peduli. Semua benda itu bisa dibersihkan suatu hari, pikirnya. Kini yang paling utama adalah, Yoongi.

.

Jimin membuka pintu besar itu. Rumahnya sangat hening dan sepi. Jimin mendudukan dirinya. Ia selalu merenungkan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada istri dan anaknya.

"kenapa aku sebejat itu waktu itu" sesalnya.

Beranjak dari sofa, menuju kamarnya. Kamarnya yang dulu hangat, kini saat Jimin memasukinya ia merasakan semilir angin dingin meniupi wajahnya. Ia berjalan menuju kasurnya. Melirik pada sebuah foto diatas nakasnya. Foto pernikahan mereka. Yoongi menyipitkan matanya lucu dan tersenyum manis sedangkan Jimin tersenyum dengan merangkul pinggang ramping istrinya.

Jimin menarik sebuah laci dan tampak sebuah kertas dengan logo rumah sakit di ujung kirinya. Ia mengamati kertas itu dan terkejut bukan kepalang, ternyata Yoongi sudah melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan namun tak pernah melakukan kemoterapi, sehingga sekarang penyakitnya pasti sudah sangat buruk.

.

.

Jimin kembali ke rumah sakit dengan membawa tas kecil yang berisikan baju baju yang sudah ia siapkan di rumah tadi.

Ia melihat Yoongi masih tertidur. Tak ada perubahan.

Jimin medudukan dirinya di samping ranjang itu. Baru saja ia duduk, Yoongi mulai bersuara. Suaranya sangat serak bahkan hampir berbisik

"Jimin-ah.." bisiknya.

Jimin tercengang sedetik kemudian meraih tangan istirnya itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

Yoongi membuka matanya perlahan dan Yoongi menangis saat membuka matanya. Jimin mengusap perlahan pipi mulus itu sambil menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"aegya?" bisik Yoongi khawatir.

Jimin tersenyum senang melihat Yoongi yang akhirnya sadar.

"aegya selamat baby.. ia sehat" Jimin mengelus surai lembut itu dengan sayang. Dan berkali kali mengecup dahi itu, dan tak lupa dengan terus membisikkan kata kata manis di telinga istrinya.

.

.

Kini kondisi Yoongi membaik karena ia tak pernah meninggalkan jadwal kemoterapinya. Itu semua berkat jimin, suaminya.

Jimin terus berusaha membuat istrinya untuk sehat kembali dan hidup bahagia bersama, seperti janjinya di awal.

Jimin tampak sangat lega istrinya perlahan bisa di sembuhkan, walau presentase kesembuhannya tak sampai 100 %, ya setidaknya Jimin melihatnya lebih baik.

Tapi Yoongi masih belum diperbolehkan beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia bersandar di kepala ranjang di rumahnya sambil menggendong anak bungsunya, park Minyoon.

Yoongi mencium pipinya dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

Kepalanya terasa pusing lagi. Padahal sudah 2 minggu ini pusing itu tak pernah terasa.

Yoongi menidurkan Minyoon yang tidur dengan perlahan di sampingnya.

Ia sedikit mencengkram kepalanya yang pusing. Tubuhnya terasa sakit dan pegal pegal.

Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

Kemana Jimin? Jimin sedang mengantarkan Jungkook. Hari ini sekolahnya mengadakan pentas, dan hanya Jimin bisa mendampinginya pentas di acara seni disekolahnya.

Yoongi berusaha tenang dan menidurkan dirinya di samping Minyoon. Yoongi menatap erat kedua kelopak matanya dan menangis.

"ya tuhan.."

.

.

Jimin menggendong anaknya yang tertidur di punggungnya

"kami pulaaang~" ucap Jimin antusias.

Keadaan rumah sangatlah sepi. Mungkin Yoongi dan Minyoon sedang tertidur.

Jimin berjalan menuju kamar putra sulungnya dan menidurkan tubuh mungil anaknya itu dengan hati hati agar tak membangunkannya yang tampak kelelahan.

Ia mengecup kening anaknya dengan sayang, menyelimutinya dan meninggalkan anaknya yang tertidur sendirian disana.

Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia melihat Minyoon masih tertidur nyenyak disebelah tubuh istrinya. Jimin yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya, tersenyum. Ia menutup pintunya perlahan agar tak membangunkan Yoongi.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Yoongi disana, dan duduk di dekat tubuh Yoongi yang memunggunginya.

Jimin mengecup rambutnya dengan sayang

"Baby.." panggilnya.

Namun Yoongi tak kunjung menjawab.

"Yoongi baby" panggilnya sekali lagi dengan lembut

Dan Yoongi masih terdiam

Karena Yoongi tak kunjung menjawabnya, Jimin akhirnya sedikit menarik tubuh istrinya itu agar ia bisa menghadap padanya.

Dilihatnya bibir pucat itu.

Pipinya terdspat noda darah karena darah dari hidungnya yang menodai pipi putihnya.

Jimin terkejut dan panik. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh Yoongi dan memintanya untuk bangun. Tapi Yoongi tetap tertidur.

Air mata pria tampan itu lolos begitu saja saat ia belum juga berhasil membuat yoongi terbangun. Ia menangis tanpa berhenti menggoyangkan tubuh lemah istrinya.

'Park Yoongi.. kumohon bangunlah.." bisiknya disela tangisannya.

Sepasang mata itu tetap terpejam, wajahnya damai dan sangat tenang. Ia tertidur pulas. Sangat pulas. Yoongi terlalu lelah,sekarang yang ia butuhkan hanyalah beristirahat dengan tenang.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi akhirnya dipertemukan kembali dalam keadaan yang diharapkan. Jimin mengeratkan mantel tebaknya untuk menghalangi angin dingin yang masuk, karena cuacanya yang tidak buruk.

"appa~ sedang apa kita disini?" Minyoon, putrinya, menarik kain mantel tebal milik Jimin

"kita bertemu umma sayang" jawab Jimin.

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Sekarang Minyoon sudah berusia 3 tahun dan Jungkook berusia 6 tahun. Jungkook, sebagai kakaknya merengkuh tubuh Minyoon erat dan tersenyum kecil.

"Minyoon tak lihat umma~" ujarnya dengan polos

Kedua bibir Jimin bergetar seketika mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir putrinya itu, Ia turun merendahkan posisinya tepat di depan batu nisan berukiran nama Min Yoongi di atasnnya. Jimin membenamkan wajahnya di batu nisan itu dan mencium berkali kali batu itu dengan sayang layaknya sedang mencium istrinya.

.

.

Walaupun Yoongi meninggalkannya lebih dulu, tapi percayalah bahwa rasa cintanya pada Jimin tetap ada untuk selamanya.

Mungkin Yoongi egois telah meninggalkan Jimin lebih dulu.

Mungkin.  
Mungkin kebersamaan yang abadi yang mereka ingin tidak didapatkan di dunia ini.

Mungkin.  
Mungkin kehidupan kedua lah yang akan mempertemukan mereka kembali untuk bersama lagi.

Selamanya.

Bukan begitu kan Yoongi, Jimin?

Fin.

a/n: annyeong haseyo yeorobun! kangen kalian sumpah TT

Maafin ya aku sudah lama tak update T-T

aku sedang ospek jurusan, ditambah lagi dengan tugas tugas besar.. sebentar lagi aku UAS ;A;

aku kombek(?) dengan ff Come Back. Ini terinspirasi dari film barat yang jadul2 gitu aku lupa judulnya. disini aku pake (?) #plak yoongi dan jimin karena menurut ku sih mereka yang paling cocoks ==b

maafin yang jinv belum buat sekuel(?)nya... sengaja biar penasaran :p Gimana cerita yang ini? by the way aku kok suka genre begini terus ya? :o salahkan otak aku yang buat alur '-'b  
ya pokoknya, tolong reviewnya ya readers~ saranghaaeeeeee


End file.
